Tony Curran
Tony Curran (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Gladiator'' (2000) [Assassin #1] Stabbed in the chest with his own sword by Russell Crowe. *''Blade II'' (2002) [Priest]: Decapitated by Ron Perlman after being bitten by a reaper (having first been shot six times by Matt Schulze with silver bullets). His body then burns up after Wesley Snipes exposes him/it to sunlight, leaving behind the severed head. (Thanks to ND) *''Flight of the Phoenix'' (2004) [Alex Rodney]: Shot by Anthony Wong when Anthony shoots at Tyrese Gibson and Tony shoves Tyrese out of the way. He dies shortly afterwards while talking to Dennis Quaid. (Thanks to ND) *''Beowulf and Grendel'' (2005) [Hondscioh]: Killed by Ingvar Eggert Sigurdsson. (Thanks to Ellen) *''Underworld: Evolution'' (2006) [Marcus Corvinus]: Slashed to death when Kate Beckinsale knocks him into the rotor blades of a downed helicopter, after having stabbed him in the head under his chin with one of his own wing-claws. (At this point, Tony is in his mutated vampire form.) (Thanks to Aki and ND) *''The Lazarus Project'' (2008 formerly known as The Heaven Project) [William Reeds]: Commits suicide by jumping off a cliff (in a bid to escape the isolated community) as Paul Walker tries to stop him. His body is later seen being pulled up a cliff-side as Paul talks to Bob Gunton. *''Ondine'' (2009) [Alex]: Thrown through the windshield into a store front window when Dervla Kirwan crashes into Emil Hostina's car. (Thanks to ND) *''Cat Run'' (2011) [Sean Moody]: Head explodes after Janet McTeer shoots him in the head with an explosive round. *''X-Men: First Class (2011)'' [Man in Black Suit Agent]: Hurled against the ceiling by Kevin Bacon's powers. (Thanks to ND) TV Deaths *''Medium: The Devil Inside, Part One'' (2009) [Lucas Harvey]: Shot in the back by David Cubitt while Tony is trying to drown Patricia Arquette in holy water. He returns as a ghost in the following episode (The Devil Inside, Part Two) before being dragged into purgatory by the other spirits. (Thanks to ND) *''24: Day 8: 10:00pm-11:00pm'' [Lugo Elson]: Impaled in the neck after Kiefer Sutherland takes out a knife which Annie Wersching accidentally stabbed him with and throws it at Curran when Curran comes in after sensing that his boss Callum Keith Rennie is in danger. *''The Comic Strip Presents: The Hunt for Tony Blair'' (2011) [Robin Cook]: Pushed off of a cliff by Stephen Mangan. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to ND) *''Labyrinth: Episode 2'' (2012) [Guy D'Evreux]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by Emun Elliott after Tony first stabs Emun. *''Daredevil: Penny and Dime (2016) [''Finn]: Face blown apart with a shotgun blast by Jon Bernthal, in addition to having been shot twice in the back by Jon. Gallery Marcus' death.png|Tony Curran's death in Underworld: Evolution Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:1969 Births Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe